The game of ice hockey has been known for centuries, and, in recent years, has enjoyed tremendous popularity. Concomitant to this increasing popularity of the actual game is the increasing popularity of board and table games which use sticks and objects which are struck towards a goal in the manner of hockey-type games.
While extremely popular, many of these board and table games have several drawbacks which inhibit the popularity and commercial success thereof. For example, some of these games have many small and loose parts which tend to get lost thereby inhibiting the playing of the game. Worse, such small and loose parts may be dangerous to small children.
Many board games using struck objects are too easy and tush players tend to lose interest after a short period of play. Still other such games place too much emphasis on skill, and less skilled, or younger, players tend to shy away from such games, especially if skilled or older players are involved.
Some games use electronics to simulate play, but such games are often expensive and do no truly match the skills and luck of one player against the skills and luck of another player.
Therefore, there is a need for a new table top game which is based on ice hockey, yet which will permit a less skilled player to have a chance of defeating a more skilled player due to an element of luck, and which has a minimum number of loose parts.